


You Can't Have Assassin Without Ass

by LightOfTheLucii



Series: Ignoct week 2018 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignoct Week 2018, M/M, PWP, Roleplay, Smut, nerds in cosplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOfTheLucii/pseuds/LightOfTheLucii
Summary: Noct and Iggy have a little fun during the Assassin's Festival.  Noct has a request and Ignis indulges him.Written for Ignoct week day 3 simple prompt "Masquerade Ball"





	You Can't Have Assassin Without Ass

Noctis adjusts his hood, making sure it is covering his features. Among the hustle and bustle of Lestallum in full festive swing, he is damn sure he doesn't stand out. That's the point of an assassin, after all.

He glides through the crowds, moving with a confidence and ease despite his nerves. The young king is on a mission, one that fills him with both anticipation and perhaps a little anxiety. Noctis pauses at a stall, admiring the adorable moogle plushies dressed in little Assassin outfits, and the flyers that fluttered in the faint breeze.

"Excuse me," a voice startles him from his thoughts, a hand at his elbow.

 _Ignis_.

"I heard you were here...Brother," Ignis says, a warm voice against his ear. This was Noct's idea, to be sure, but he has to admire Iggy's dedication to getting into character.

"Yeah, so you made it too, huh." Noct replied, turning his head to watch Ignis. His voice catching as he caught sight of his advisor, his hair for once not slicked up, his bangs brushing his glasses as he peered down at Noctis, those familiar green eyes intent.

"Of course. Nothing would stop me from finding you," Ignis replied smoothly, his grip tightening on on Noct's elbow and guiding him away from the stall. "And _nobody_."

Oh. That tone, that possessive hint of danger, it only thrilled him, glad that Ignis was humouring him and taking the little scenario seriously.

"And I to you," Noctis replied, letting Ignis take the lead. It did not surprise him that the older man was taking him away from the crowds and the watchful, yet blank eyes of the MTs.

An alley then, narrow and unlit. Perfect for their purpose.

"Did you carry out your task, then?" Noctis asked in a low murmur.

"But of course," was the easy reply. "He was almost not worth dirtying my blade for. Right now, however, there is a more important matter. It has been too long.."

Noct couldn't stop an exclamation as he was roughly pushed up against the wall, his surprise turning into a moan as Ignis' mouth found his, hard and urgent. A hand on his hip, drawing him close even as his lover's other hand was drawing his hood down, fingers curling into jet black hair.  So aggressive, so possessive, so unlike Ignis it stunned him.  Not that Noctis was complaining though.  He urged his advisor onwards, pushing his hips against Ignis with obvious need.  That only seemed to convince the older man that this was indeed what Noctis wanted.  He broke the kiss, making Noct tremble with need.

"It has been too long, and a shame that our foes have kept me from your side," Ignis murmured, eyes devouring Noct as he spoke.  "I am going to have you now though, our duties be damned."  He suddenly hoisted Noct up, manhandling into a nearby cart.  "It has been too long, my love.  Well, no longer."

If someone had told Noctis at the start of his journey that he and Ignis would be like this, feverish for each other enough to do this in public, he would have thought they were pulling his leg.  But there they were, Ignis' mouth working magic on his sensitive neck while his lover was already working Noct's erection from his pants.

Ignis laid siege to all his defences, working him into a frenzy of eager surrender and submission, each lick and nip and kiss combined with his skilled hands rewarding Ignis with breathy moans and sighs, Noctis arching up and wordlessly begging for more. 

"Oh, look at you," Ignis murmurs, lips brushing against Noctis' throat with reverence.  "I would say you are as if blessed by the gods, if that were not blasphemy.  A fallen angel then, one to tempt me into desire."  He chuckled then, biting Noct's neck before he pulled away, abruptly twisting Noctis around, face down in the straw, teasingly rubbing himself against Noct from above.

"I do not know when or if I shall see you again," Noct whispered, pushing back against Ignis and earning a groan for his efforts.  "We need to make this count."

"Indeed," said Ignis, using one hand to grip Noctis by the hip, using the other to work loose his own cock.  "No time.  Never enough time."  The advisor held Noctis close, grunting as he urged himself into Noct, immensely glad they had taken the time to prepare Noct properly before they had left their hotel room.  Noct moaned, tightening around Ignis feeling all too full yet it wasn't enough.  Even outside of their little scenario it had been too long since they had had the privacy and occasion to fuck.  And there was something incredibly arousing about it, Ignis taking him right there and then, the dim sounds of the festival a faint tempo to remind them of how easily they could get caught.

"Mine," growled Ignis as he wasted no time in thrusting deeply into Noctis.  Quick and deep, hard, urgent.  Noctis couldn't think of anything else, his worries and problems departing in the night as hastily as any real assassin.  Noctis could only moan and whimper before Ignis' hand clamped against his mouth, stifling his cries of pleasure.

"So you seem to like the feel of _my_ hidden blade," Ignis teased, groaning as he buried himself to the hilt before abruptly thrusting out and in again.   His hips worked harder and Ignis could only moan as he clung to his lover, one hand sneaking under Noct to frantically rub him off as he continued to push into the younger man.

It wasn't too long after that when Noctis came, sobbing as he keened, arching as he shuddered, hips working desperately as he climaxed into Ignis' hand.  That in turn only spelled the end for Ignis, biting down on Noctis' shoulder as he rammed into his King, spilling his load into his love.  The two collapsed against each other, trembling and spent.  Ignis raising a hand to run through Noct's sweaty hair tenderly.

"Was that good enough, Noct?" He asked, peering down at Noctis with concern, eyeing the mark he had left on the younger man's neck.  "I am sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Noctis cut him off with a shake of his head and a shy smile.

"Perfect, Iggy, as I thought it would be.  You make a very hot assassin in that getup, you know."

"As do you.  Well, we had a good roll in the hay, time to go regroup with Gladio and Prompto.  Doubtless they have been wondering where we got to."

Noctis grinned, reaching up to remove a rogue strand of straw from his advisor's clothes.

"Well, nothing is real, and everything is permitted.  Welcome to the Brotherhood, Iggy."

 

Oh yeah, it was going to be a favourite memory to return to, for sure.  The two of them helped each other from the cart before making their way back to the Leville, sated in each other's presence...at least until next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so not *technically* a ball, but damnit there is never enough Ignoct Assassin stuff out there.


End file.
